


Getting Over It

by angorwat



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek, The Originals (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Death, Drug Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hate, Jealousy, M/M, Nightmares, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angorwat/pseuds/angorwat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at how some of my favourite characters battled their demons and won (or didn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Over It

Spencer Reid had once tried drugs. He still couldn’t remember those few months correctly. He couldn’t remember what he said, but he remembers why he did it. Because otherwise, he could still hear the crack of leather as it swung through the air and fell the pain when it landed on his foot.

The next time he needed to recover, he tried books. Prentiss was dead. Read, not self-destruct. She wouldn’t have wanted that. 

The third time, he ran to work. Morgan was gone. Reid knew, logically that Morgan had a family now, a wife and a child. He just wasn’t a priority anymore. So he worked until obscene hours of the morning, until the day Morgan called him and told him that his son’s first word had been the name of his favourite uncle. ‘Spence’, he had said.

Reid was okay after that. No more coping methods.

-

Tony Stark built himself a suit and shut down the most financially productive part of his company.

If he hadn’t, he knew he would still see Yinsen’s face in his nightmare.

“You are the man who has everything and nothing.”

Now it felt mocking.

-

Elijah threw himself in building a better world. He built The Strix aiming for a peaceful, greater world and burnt it down centuries later when they went against everything they stood for.

Long live the Mikaelsons.

Long live Klaus.

He would, as long as Elijah was there to sacrifice himself for his brother’s cause.

-

Ronald Weasley was never the center of attention. That was always Harry.

No reward for loyalty.

Or maybe the look in Hermione’s eyes whenever she looked at him or when Draco had thanked him for standing by his fiancé’s side all these years on the day of the Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s  wedding day had been attention enough.

And as he watched Draco twirl Harry around for their first dance and Hermione asking him to dance with her he thought, _yes, this is enough._

-

Loki was never the golden prince.

So he did all, destroyed what his brother loved, just so he could have his attention.

But his brother preferred his new friends over him. He always had.

-

Harry was dead. Harry was gone.

Merlin stared at his screens in disbelief.

Eggsy drank in anger.

Arthur got a chip installed in his brain in defeat.

-

Spock looked at the command chair, where his charismatic captain was sitting.

But he wasn’t.

Spock couldn't find his husband anywhere and he ran through the Enterprise searching for Jim, rounded a corner, and then he woke up, the sheets crumpled in his hands.

He remembered that Kirk had died on an away mission a week ago.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I know this sucks but it's three AM and I should be sleeping. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
